He's An Angel In A Demon's World
by Kylelover101
Summary: Kushina's world has been shattered when she finds out the love of her life, Minato, is dating Kyuubi. Now that she's found out Minato is with Kyuubi's child, she's still going to any lengths to see that Minato belongs to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my first Naruto story, I hope you like it :) **

**Title: He's An Angel In A Demon's World **

**Summary: Kushina's world has been shattered when she finds out the love of her life, Minato, is dating Kyuubi. Now that she's found out Minato is with Kyuubi's child, she's still going to any lengths to see that Minato belongs to her. **

**Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi, language and lots of horny boys. (not that, that's a problem)**

* * *

**Chatper 1**

"Minato-kun!" a voice rang out, it was from the ever-clever and biggest fan girl of Minato, Kushina. Minato, who was sixteen at the time looked up from his book.

"Oh? Hello, Kushina." He smiled.

"Minato, have you noticed my new dress?" Kushina smiled, she twirled around in a light blue dress, making sure her hair flowed with the rythum. Minato smiled.

"It's a pretty color." Minato smiled, going back to his book.

"That's all?" Kushina asked. Minato looked back up puzzled. But his frown turned into a smile once he saw his love, Kyuubi.

"Oh! Kyuubi-sama!" Minato smiled. "Kushina isn't feeling confident, tell her she's pretty" Minato smiled, clearly not able to see what Kushina was trying to do to him. Kyuubi looked at Kushina with a blank look, then turning bqack to Minato and smiling,

"She may be pretty, but you're beautiful my love" Then, kissing Minato on the forehead.

Kushina screamed in frustration.

"Alright class, let's sit down" Their Sensei said, ready to start class.

* * *

Kushina grumbled standing behind a tree while watching Minato and Kyuubi making out on a park bench.

"Stupid, Kyuubi, ruining my time with Minato" She grumbled. Then she noticed somthing strange happen. Insted of going further with their make out session, Kyuubi lightly pulled up Minato's shirt and there revealed a small but noticable belly. Kushina was stunned, she held her hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

"n-no, no!" She said. "He's...pregant?"

"Kyuubi, I'm hungry" Minato smiled. "Er...we're hungry"

"Anything for you my love, and my kit." Kyuubi smiled, he helped Minato stand up and the two of them started walking away. Kushina was dumbfounded. NO WAY! Kushina felt anger and then sadness. Now she'll never get Minato.

"Unless" She smirked.

* * *

_KNOCK-KNOCK _

"Eh? Kushina-san?" Mianto stood in the doorway of his (and secretly Kyuubi's) apartment. He was in a state of shock seeing Kushina at his doorstep.

"Minato-sama" She smiled. "May I come in?" She smiled. Minato nodded and stepped back letting her in the apartment. He escourted her to the living room where he brought her tea.

"This is unusual, for you to stop by" Minato smiled.

"Oh? well you know me, poppin in and stoppin in" She smiled. Minato gave a confused smile but let it go.

"Well, may I ask why you are here?" Minato asked.

"Well...Just wanted to know how the two of you are" Kushina smiled, her plan working.

"Oh? Kyuubi and I are doing great, he's out buying groceries now. He won't let me leave the house in this weather" Kyuubi had become a bit protective, he didn't like the rain and no way was his Mate going to go walking in it and get sick So, he offered to do the shopping for the week.

"I'm not talking about Kyuubi" She smiled.

Minato became confused and a bit worried. "what-what are you talking about?" He laughed nervously. "Kyuubi is the only person who's with me all the time."

"Isn't there...someone else, who might be..._attached _to you?" Kushina smiled.

Minato froze. "Someone else?" He asked.

"Maybe like, I don't know..." Kushina got oddly close to Minato. Then whispered "A baby?"

The room was quiet, hell the whole world was quiet then.

"I'm home" came a voice.

* * *

Kyuubi sighed, as he waited for the rain to stop. But his mate and kit were hungry now, he'd have to fight the rain and run home. Doing just that he realized how soaking wet he was when he came to the door. Shaking like a dog in attempt to get drier, he opened the door.

"I'm home." he said. "Minato?"

"In here." Minato called. Kyuubi smiled taking the grocery bags into the other room. He stopped in his tracks and refrained from growling when he noticed his "guest" but smiled and kissed his mate, knowing how envious "the bitch" would be.

"Kyuubi...she knows." Minato said. Kyuubi stopped and looked at Kushina.

"What?" He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own **_Naruto_

* * *

**Chatper 2**

"What do you know?" Kyuubi said, holding on to Minato's belly. "Forget it! Don't come close to him!"

"Kyuubi!" Minato shouted. Kyuubi now held Minato close to him, away from Kushina, frightened if she had any weapons on herself that might kill Minato and his unborn child. Kyuubi started low growling at the red-head. Minato tried to wiggle free of Kyuubi's grasp, but failed.

"Kyuubi, I think you're over reacting. Kushina won't say anything...right?" He asked the girl. Kushina nodded with a poker face, but deep down, she was grinning like a mad-man, knowing her plan is going to work.

"Of course I wont" Kushina said. "I'll keep my lips closed."

"Good." Kyuubi growled. "Because if you don't I will not hesitate to tear you apart like a little rag doll!"

Minato grumbled somthing. He managed to be free of Kyuubi's grasp, he stood up and started to prepare somthing for dinner. Then he smiled.

"Kushina, would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked.

Kyuubi opened his mouth to protest but Kushina smiled and said that she'd love to.

* * *

"That dinner was good, Minato-san" Kushina smiled. "Hee, hee, Your child will be fed well."

Kyuubi looked up from his plate. "If you're calling my kit fat, you'll be sorry." He yelled.

"Kyuubi!" Minato snapped. Kyuubi kept quiet but moved closer to Minato and placed his hands on Minato's belly. Minato smiled at Kyuubi's gesture and cuddles next to his mate.

"I hope our child looks just like you" Minato smiled.

"Nah, he'll be sweet and caring like you" Kyuubi smiled back. Normally Kyuubi wouldn't play along much, but seeing how this irritated his red-headed rival, and made his loving Minato smile.

Kushina ignored their "lovey-dovey" time and continued to act busy with her fingernails.

"I love you, Kyuubi-Wyuubi" Minato smiled.

"I love you more my yellow-haired angel" Kyuubi kissed Minato's lips.

The two of them heard a snap. They both turned to Kushina, Minato loked worried. "Kushina-kun?" he asked. "Are you alright? Her face was red with anger, Kyuubi smiled and nuzzled his head to Minato's neck.

"I...I'm fine. I'll be going now, seeing the rain had stopped." Kushina said and stood up.

Minato looked ou the window and smiled to see blue sky. "Yes it has!" He cheered. "Kyuubi, can we go outside and enjoy the sun?" Minato asked. Kyuubi nodded nad helped his pregnant mate stand up. They escourted Kushina to the door (Kyuubi who more than gladly opened the door) and Minato said goodbye.

"Please...Kushina, please keep this a secret?" He nearly begged.

"Oh, don't worry, Minato-san" Kushina smiled. "as long as I get to baby sit the child when he's born," Kyuubi froze "I'll be more than happy to keep your secret"

"That's a deal!" Minato smiled.

"WHAT?" Kyuubi yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own **_Naruto_

* * *

**Chatper 3**

Kyuubi smiled softly as he saw his mate in the large bath tub. He was talking to himself, but Kyuubi knew he was talking to the baby. Minato wasn't even that pregnant and he already felt so connested to the baby. He made promises, sang lullabies and whispered very lovely words to their unborn child. Kyuubi smiled and walked in with a soft, white towel. Turning around, Minato was helped up out of the tub.

"I think you'll turn pruny if you stayed longer" Kyuubi smirked.

Minato looked down at his stomach. "Will...that be bad...for the baby?" He asked, horrified that it will somehow give his baby cancer or somthing.

"No-no." Kyuubi said. "But, I don't want to be in bed alone" Kyuubi smiled.

Minato smiled back and Kyuubi kissed his stomach, he didn't know how it was possible, but Kyuubi swore he heard the baby laugh from inside.

**(A/N I KNOW THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, BUT JUST ENJOY THE FANTASY)**

* * *

"Kyuubi, what do you think about the baby's room?" Minato asked. The two of them were in bed, naked and holding each other gently when Minato brought up the subject of sleeping arangements. Kyuubi sighed, Minato had such high hopes for his family and he should! But...reality said otherwise, they lived in a two bedroom apartment. Kyuubi was frightened if he couldn't support his family. What if he wasn't amking enough money...and they wouldn't have enough food? What if he couldn't give his child the new clothes he deserved? What if...what if, somehow, someway, he managed to loose his precious child?

He gasped lightly, getting Minato's attention. Minato noticed the frightened look on Kyuubi's face.

"Kyuubi?" Minato asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Kyuubi lied. "I-I I like light blue."

Minato went with Kyuubi's lie and rambled on how light blue was so commen and that they would need to "spice" things up a bit. He wanted a light cream or maybe a "hushed yellow." Kyuubi didn't pay attention to the colors. All he could focus on was how scared of a feeling he had in his heart. The scared feeling, of "loosing".

After a while, Kyuubi noticed Minato sleeping, he smiled at how peaceful he looked. Kyuubi stroked Minato's cheeks and hair.

Somehow, reassurance entered his heart. They WILL be a happy family, and they WILL have food and clothes and other nice things. Kyuubi didn't care if he had to work twenty-four hours a day seven days a week non-stop. He was going to support his family, or die trying.

* * *

"Kushina-san. Won't this look lovley on the baby?" Minato smiled. Kushina was glaring at Kyuubi and Kyuubi was glaring at Kushina. Minato sighed and gave a sad look. He had wanted to go shopping for clothes for the baby, and he asked Kushina to come along so it would look "natural" and make others think _**he**_ wasn't the one pregant.

"Look, you guys, I know you don't like each other, but don't you think you can stop fighting for one day?" Minato asked. Kyuubi looked up and smiled at the artical of clothing Minato had, it was a blue onsie and it had a red firetruck next to the collar.

"That looks sweet my love," Kyuubi smiled. "But don't you think you might want to get clothes incase if it's a girl?"

"No. It's a boy, I can tell. And we can't do that Kyuubi, because if we wait long enough, I'll be as big as a blimp and we can't go shopping like that..." Then he lowered his head. "People will stare" He said, quietly.

Kyuubi growled. "One person to even look at you wrong, I promise they'll suffer."

Minato smiled but he was a tad bit scared of Kyuubi's protectiveness.

Kushina rolled her eyes and found a cute artical of clothing Minato absolutly adored. It was a little fox outfit, he knew the baby would love. Making Kyuubi blush at the choice of a "fox". Minato smiled looking at the cribs and bassinets. He didn't know which one to choose from. Should he have the one with the adjustable handle? or the one with the buttons? He didn't like the fact that a crib had buttons, what if his child learned how to push one and fall out? Nor did he like the handle one. While Minato was talking to a store clerk, Kushina folded her arms, staring down Kyuubi.

Kyuubi senced this and turned.

"What you looking at, bitch?" He said.

"_What_, is what I'm trying to figure out." Kushina stated.

"You son of a-" Kyuubi was about to give her a piece of his mind when he heard Minato squeel with joy.

"I WANT THIS ONE! I WANT THIS ONE!" He jumped for joy. Kyuubi looked at the crib of Minato's choice. It was adorable. It had blue ribbions and a canopy on it. Minato's smile made Kyuubi want to buy it more, but apparently, Minato never looked at the price tag. Kyuubi was heartbroken. How was he going to tell his pride and joy he couldn't afford the crib?

Kushina poked Kyuubi's back with her sharp fingernail.

"OW! Bitch, what the F-"

Kushina covered Kyuubi's mouth. "I'll buy that for you." She slurred.

"Like hell you will." Kyuubi said. "I'll get it myself-"

"_When_ and with _what_ money?" Kushina snickered. "You'll never afford that thing! Look at his face." She pointed at Minato who was admiring and fantasizing rocking his child to sleep on the beautiful crib. Kyuubi sighed. Minato LOVED that thing. The look on his face made him want to buy it so bad for his lover!

Kyuubi grumbled. "What's the catch, tramp."

"HM?" Kushina smiled.

"I know there's another ball park to your plan. What do you want in return." Kyuubi forced himself to say.

"Not much...just to be able to spend one hour...with him, _alone_." Kyuubi's eyes shot.

"No way!" He said.

"Fine..no crib then." Kushina said bluntly. Kyuubi struggled for a moment then one more long look on Minato's face. And he sighed.

"Fine. One hour and it better be in the store RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" He said.

Kushina smiled, handing him the cash for the crib.

* * *

**Review please :D**

**More where that came from **

**-Kylelover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own **_Naruto_

* * *

**Chatper 4**

"Wow, that was so nice of Kushina to buy this for us!" Minato smiled as he watched a two males take apart the crib Minato despratly wanted and place each item in bubble wrap then a large cardboard box. Kyuubi groaned, arms folded and he kept on staring at the red-head. Not that Kushina cared...She got what she wanted.

"Minato, how about you and I look at other baby items?" Kushina smiled.

"That would be great! Kyuubi are you coming?" Minato looked over his shoulder at his mate and Kyuubi shook his head. "That's...fine...you go." He struggled to speak Minato was curious, just a few days ago, Kyuubi was so against Kushina coming to the mall with them and now he was" ok" with him going alone with her? He felt a tad bit worried but brushed it off.

"I'm going to help these guys bring this to our car" Kyuubi answered.

"Ok." Mianto spoke quietly. Then he followed Kushina out of the store and to the one next door. Minato shopped in silence while Kushina rambled on and on about how happy and excited she was about getting a new job at the clothing retail store she liked. Minato listened, but he still thought of Kyuubi. Then he felt his tummy. He smiled, knowing Kyuubi would be a perfect father. He was already so protective of him, Minato wondered how he'd be with parenting. He smiled at the thought of Kyuubi being an over-protective parent. It was cute to think of.

"Oh! Minato. Here are some bath oils the baby will need" Kushina smiled.

Minato took a closer look, then smiled. Smelling the fregrance. "Oh..that smells nice." He smiled. Smelling the strawberry smell. Kushina smiled and put in her basket. She bought Minato other bathroom nessesities, such as shampoo, body wash, oil, and powder. Their next stop was for bath towels, Minato was picky about this, becuase he didn't want a bath towel that might scratch his child. And the last thing they had bought was a changing table.

Minato wrapped his arms around Kyuubi who hugged him back, and when Minato wasn't looking Kyuubi glared at Kushina.

"Thank you so much, Kushina!" Minato smiled. "I wish I could pay you back-"

That's where Kushina grinned at Kyuubi. Who narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, Minato-kun. Just call me if you need me" She smiled.

"Alright, we'll keep you posted." Minato offered. "And you know where we live so you can come by, anytime."

"Yeah, always remember that we also have a front and back door, take your pick on which one you want to leave out of!" Kyuubi harsly muttered.

Minato huffed. _Why did Kyuubi have to be like this at times?_ He wondered. Kushina ignored Kyuubi's comment and smiled, waving goodbye. Smiling as she knew how close her plan was turning out to be.

* * *

"Aaah...it's good to be home." Minato smiled, plopping on the bed. Yawning and streching. He smiled, placing his hand on his small stomach. There was not a bump yet, but he could feel the lining of where the baby was. For being two months, he was rather small. But he vowed to raise his child in a healthy manner. With all the best foods, and the warmest clothes.

Minato yawned. Kyuubi noticed this and smiled.

"Tired? I'm sorry we shouldn't have gone shopping, I knew Kushina would wear you out-"

"I'm fine, Kyuubi." Minato smiled, cuddling next to his lover grinning to the soothing rubs and pats Kyuubi gave him on his back. Latley he had been having back spazims and pains, but Kyuubi always seemed to know how to get rid of that pain. Grinning Minato cuddled closer to his mate, enjoying the sweet scent the taller one gave off. Kyuubi slowly but surly made his way to Minato's belly, it wasn't showing, but if you creased two fingers along the lind where in the middle of his stomach and above his private area was, you could surly feel somthing hard.

"Mmm...Baby." Minato smiled, planting his own fingers to intertwine with Kyuubi's.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" Minato smiled.

"He's gonna' get his good looks from you" Kyuubi said, he stated it as if it were a fact and not a flurt.

"Kyuubi!" Minato blushed.

"It's true..." Kyuubi smiled. Minato yawned once more and slowly closed his eyes. He fell into a slumber, dreaming of a world where everything was Ramen. Kyuubi watched over him while he slept.

"Why...Minato. Why me of all people?" He asked himself slowly. For some reason, he couldn't concure as to of all the people in the world, why Minato loved him the most. Kyuubi shook his head, realizing his sillyness, then whispering to Minato's slim stomach.

"Sweet dreams, little fox"

* * *

**Review please :D**

**More where that came from, and I'm so sorry I haven't been up-dating for a while. I've been so busy with school, and this new job I have and I think maybe a boy likes me! ^^ **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
